La vérité sur les cheveux de Yuan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité sur la chevelure du célèbre Renégat !


Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Ceci est un défi sorti d'un délire tordu de mon frangibus qui déteste Yuan. Alors, il le traite souvent. Mais avec humour. Pour Samuel, Yuan est _« une poupée Barbie made in China avec des cheveux trempés dans de la peinture au plutonium de mauvaise qualité. »_. Je t'aime quand même Sam !

Résumé: La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité sur la chevelure du célèbre Renégat !

_**La vérité sur les cheveux de Yuan**_

On se demande tous comment Yuan fait pour avoir de si beaux cheveux ! Oui Messieurs ! Oui Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles ! Ne le nions pas, nous sommes tous très jaloux de la longue chevelure lisse, azurée et toujours parfaite du métis ! Eh bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que non ! Nous n'avons aucune raison d'être envieux car c'est du faux ! Oui ! Je le clame haut et fort ! La chevelure que nous connaissons n'est en rien naturelle ! Moi, Marina, j'ai mené des investigations et en effet, Yuan Ka-Fai nous trompe depuis des millénaires, faisant le malheur de tous !

Voici mon compte-rendu :

Il y a très longtemps, Mithos voulut jouer une farce à Yuan. Une de très mauvais goût mais nous connaissons tous sa haine contre celui qui a failli devenir son beau-frère. Mithos n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur le fait que Yuan soit affecté et pleure la mort de Martel. Mais il trouvait pitoyable qu'un homme de son âge en fasse des cauchemars que seul Kratos arrivait à apaiser avec ses bras rassurants. Imaginez la scène. Un homme de vingt-huit ans qui se réveille d'un cauchemar, en larmes, le meilleur ami étant le seul à pouvoir le rassurer avec un geste ma foi paternel. Alors Mithos utilisa son peu de connaissance en alchimie et en biologie pour créer un faux cadavre et le plaça dans le lit d'un Yuan parfaitement endormi. Qui hurla de peur au réveil. Qui eut des réminiscences terribles du meurtre de sa fiancée. Et cette farce fit si peur à Yuan, engendra tant de stress que ses cheveux blanchirent d'un coup en une nuit, comme Marie-Antoinette après la fuite à Varennes en 1791. Ce fut un nouveau coup dur pour Yuan. Et jamais dans la vie du Cruxis on entendit Kratos Aurion être aussi en colère et crier aussi fort sur Mithos Yggdrasill, le sermonnant sur le respect des morts, de la douleur et de la sensibilité des gens. Mais au final, Mithos était content de sa farce. Yuan avait pleuré comme une fillette et en plus, il avait troqué ses cheveux magnifiques contre une chevelure couleur vieillard.

- Que faire ? Se désolait Yuan

Il aurait pu se raser la tête et attendre que cela repousse mais hélas, il avait son cristal du Cruxis. S'il se rasait la tête, il serait chauve à jamais, ses cheveux ne poussant plus à la manière des Sayens de Dragon Ball. Et il se souvint aussi que la couleur, même sans cristal, ne reviendrait pas.

- Mais suis-je bête ? Je peux les teindre !

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là de sa vie, Yuan était fauché comme les blés et en était réduit à crécher chez Kratos, qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Du coin de l'oeil, le métis aperçut un pot de peinture turquoise. Et arriva se qu'il devait arriver. Il l'utilisa pour réparer les dégâts. De manière éphémère car après sa douche quotidienne, la peinture était partie. Le jeune immortel devait donc chaque jour se repeindre les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une âme de génie inventa la teinture permanente. Et grâce à sa condition d'ange, Yuan ne connut jamais le problème des racines apparentes à la repousse du cheveu. Mithos ne sut jamais comment Yuan avait fait. C'était là sa vengeance envers le petit blond mesquin. Yuan avait néanmoins des doutes sur Kratos, vu qu'il vivait avec lui, il avait peur que l'humain ait remarqué. Mais le brave mercenaire n'en dit jamais rien. Donc Yuan pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec sa belle chevelure turquoise sans crainte. Kratos était muet comme une tombe quand il s'agissait de secret.

Donc, vous voyez, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Nous ne devons pas jalouser la beauté des cheveux de Yuan Ka-Fai ! Car c'est une beauté rafistolée !

Yuan, on t'a démasqué !

_**FIN**_

_Ecrit à Kaysersberg le 21/07/2012_

_Voilà le délire de mon frère dont les mots-clés étaient Yuan, cheveux, peinture !_


End file.
